No vas a desaparecer
by Awesome Julchen Beilschmidt
Summary: Al día siguiente Prusia estaría oficialmente disuelta. Roderich se siente realmente mal y quiere visitar a Julchen pensando que tal vez sea la última vez que la vea. Hetalia x Nyotalia. Lemon.


Bien, este es un fic que surgió de forma random (?) Realmente no hay mucho que decir al principio, solo que es un fic Hetalia x Nyotalia, en este caso Austria x NyoPrussia n_n. En lo personal AMO esta pareja, especialmente Yaoi obviamente xD pero cuando lo escribí estaba de un ánimo hetero (?). Espero que lo disfruten (las traducciones al final).

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya uwú.

Advertencias: Drama y lágrimas (?). Lemon.

* * *

No vas a desaparecer

Me encontraba tocando el piano como de costumbre, era parte de mi rutina y también una de las actividades de mi agrado, pero ese día era diferente...

Mis dedos se movían ágilmente sobre las teclas como de costumbre, pero esta vez no podía sentir cada nota de la pieza que me encontraba tocando. Me sentía tocando una canción sin significado. Vacía. O más bien yo era el que estaba vacío.

Interrumpí la pieza de repente e incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras un temblor recorría todo mi cuerpo. "Nada de esto debería estarle pasando". Me dije a mi mismo. "No a ella..."

- ¿¡Por qué!? - pregunté a la nada enojado y me levanté de la banqueta del piano. No podía aceptarlo y no podía hacer nada.

Suspiré tratando de aplacar el torbellino de emociones que sentía en ese momento y tomé mi gabardina colocándomela sin mucho cuidado para salir en dirección a casa de Ludwig, Alemania.

"Tal vez sea la última vez que la vea..." pensé al encontrarme frente a la puerta de madera de la casa alemana. "No pienses en que nunca te llevaste bien con ella... Solo...". Levanté una mano temblorosa y toqué. Mientras esperaba a que me abrieran llegaron a mi mente tantos recuerdos... Las batallas... Podía escuchar en mi mente con tanta claridad aquella risa escandalosa que tanto odié y que en ese momento temía no volver a escuchar de nuevo. Casi podía desear escuchar esa risa seguida de unas palabras de humillación dirigidas hacia mí, solo para estar seguro de que todo seguiría como siempre.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al otro lado a Alemania. Se veía más serio que de costumbre, y algo abstraído.

- Österreich* - dijo al verme, con una leve expresión de sorpresa - Hallo**

- Hallo, Deutschland***

- No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que no es momento para visitas - hablaba con voz calmada pero podía notar cierto temblor en ella, él también estaba mal por todo esto - Si necesitas discutir algo conmigo, ven otro día. - Intentó cerrar la puerta al terminar de decirme esto, pero yo se lo impedí - Roderich... ¿Qué quieres?

- No vengo a hablar contigo, Ludwig - le dije con voz seca - Quiero verla.

Me miró unos segundos con el ceño levemente fruncido - No creo que sea buena idea.

- Por favor... - le pedí casi suplicante, podía entender por qué no quería que la viera.

Ludwig dio un largo suspiro y pasó las manos por su rostro como despejando sus pensamientos - Roderich... - Intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero yo la empujé, entrando a la casa sin invitación y mirando fijamente a Ludwig

- Tengo que verla... ¿Cómo podría sentirme si...? - me quedé callado de repente, cabizbajo. No podía ni siquiera pronunciar esas palabras. Sentía la mirada de Ludwig sobre mí y luego lo escuché carraspear.

- Está bien, está en su habitación. No ha salido en todo el día - pude percibir algo de tristeza en sus palabras - Yo... Saldré a caminar un rato... Y por favor... - no terminó lo que iba a decir, no era necesario, yo lo sabía.

- Danke**** - tuve la intención de sonreírle para reconfortarlo un poco, pero solo logré que mis labios se tensaran.

Alemania se despidió de mí con una seca cabeceada y luego desapareció por la puerta. Cerré los ojos un rato aclarando mis ideas y luego fui hacia su habitación.

Me detuve dejando mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y apoyé levemente mi frente sobre la madera. Luego, sin pensarlo mucho más abrí la puerta y la vi... Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que procuré hacer algo de ruido al cerrar la puerta cuando entré. No se movió.

Me acerqué un poco a ella y la escuché suspirar. No sabía por dónde empezar. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza.

- ¿Cómo es posible que después de estar en la cima... Después de tantas victorias... - comenzó sin que yo dijera nada - ... Prusia se disuelva? Mi amado Preußen*****... ¿Qué hice mal?... - hablaba con voz plana, sin ninguna expresión, algo nada propio de ella, que siempre estaba llena de energía...

- Julchen... - no sabía que decirle.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escucharme y se giró para mirarme. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero abrió los ojos un poco más como si la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Seguramente había pensado que era Ludwig.

- ¿Qué quieres? - me preguntó.

- Julchen, ¿estás bien? - por supuesto que no estaba bien. Después de esa noche el territorio de Prusia sería declarado oficialmente disuelto.

- Perfectamente... Ahora vete - dijo cortante.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Solo me preocupo por ti...

Soltó una carcajada forzada, completamente diferente al resto - Austria... Lo único que debes sentir es lástima por mí... Después de tantas humillaciones y maltratos de mi parte hasta debe alegrarte que por fin... Desaparezca... - su voz se quebró al decir esta última palabra, ni siquiera yo me atrevía a decirlo, simplemente no podía pensar en que ella simplemente desapareciera y ya... No quería pensarlo.

- Prusia - le dije con la voz más firme que pude - Tu no vas a desaparecer.

- Cállate... - se levantó de la silla dándome la espalda.

- No... ¿Acaso eso quieres? - me acerqué a ella - ¿Quieres desaparecer?

- No...

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan segura de que desaparecerás? - no me respondió - Di algo... - le susurré, pero no obtuve respuesta. Después de unos instantes escuché unos sollozos y vi que Julchen temblaba ligeramente... No era posible... Prusia lloraba...

La giré con cuidado para que me mirara y pude ve sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se veía tan frágil. Aquella guerrera feroz que dominaba los campos de batalla... Estaba rota... Podía verlo en su mirada. Y algo dentro de mí también se rompió al verla así.

La abracé fuertemente y sentí como buscaba refugiarse en mi pecho. Acaricié su largo cabello tratando de tranquilizarla. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse.

- No vas a desaparecer, Julchen... - le dije con voz suave - Prusia no desaparecerá... Volverá con más fuerza que antes, porque tú eres fuerte... Y libraremos batallas como en los viejos tiempos... Ganarás como siempre...

- Eres patético... - me susurró con voz temblorosa a causa del llanto - ¿No tienes orgullo, Austria? Vienes a darme apoyo moral que claramente no merezco de ti, después de tanto... Deberías estarme pisoteando.

- ¿Puedes mantener la boca cerrada solo por un momento, tonta? - la abracé un poco más fuerte.

Se quedó callada unos instantes mientras se aferraba un poco a mi gabardina y lloraba con más fuerza.

- Tengo miedo... - dijo apenas audible.

- ¿Crees que yo no? - realmente me aterraba la idea de un mundo sin ella.

- No lo creo... Estarías mucho mejor sin mí...

Sin dejar de abrazarla la tomé de la barbilla levantando su rostro para hacer que me mirara a los ojos - Sin ti... ¿Quién me hará perder la paciencia?... ¿Quién me gritará "señorito" cuando esté concentrado leyendo un libro?... ¿Quién criticará absolutamente todo lo que hago...?

- Eso no suena muy bien - me interrumpió.

- Tal vez no, pero es parte de mi vida - admití.

- Roderich... - me miró con expresión seria, mientras algunas lágrimas aun recorrían sus mejillas - Desaparecer es una posibilidad... Además... ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana cuando Prusia esté disuelta?

- Cállate... - le dije yo esta vez, no quería escucharla.

- Creo que sería lo mejor...

- ¿A caso es la asombrosa Julchen Beilschmidt de la que escucho esas palabras? - le pregunté tomándola de los hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos - ¿Preußen se está rindiendo? - no soportaba más esa situación, mis ojos se empañaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro.

Sentí que Julchen me quitaba los anteojos y luego pasaba sus fríos dedos por mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas.

- Llorar no es asombroso... - me dijo.

- Julchen... Ich liebe dich******... - le dije sin pensarlo, estaba ante un momento en el que no sabría si mañana ella estaría ahí o no. Pero la verdad es que lo sentía y ni yo mismo lo supe hasta enterarme que la fecha de la disolución de Prusia estaba fijada... Mi desesperación fue tal que solo pude concluir que me había enamorado de la albina que me ha causado dolor de cabeza desde hace tantos años.

Julchen se quedó mirándome fijamente unos segundos y luego miró el suelo, en silencio. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, no esperaba que me respondiera realmente, pero...

- Yo... - comenzó a decir después de un rato.

Coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios antes de que continuara - No digas nada...

Acaricié su mejilla, justo donde estaba la cicatriz y luego me acerqué lentamente para besarla. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Estaba esperando a que me diera un empujón por haberme tomado ese atrevimiento pero me sorprendió que en vez de eso correspondiera mi beso.

Sus manos rodearon mi cuello mientras la besaba más apasionadamente. Bajé mis manos hacia su cintura y la acaricié con suavidad, como si ella pudiera romperse entre mis brazos.

Se separó un poco de mi tomando aire - Señorito... - pensé que me pediría que me fuera de ahí antes de seguir con esa locura, pero en lugar de eso, continuó con el beso volviéndolo repentinamente de dulce a fogoso.

No tenía segundas intenciones con ella, pero la deseaba. Mucho más en ese momento donde me parecía tan necesario expresarle todo lo que sentía. Pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, no si ella no daba señales de querer pasar a otras cosas conmigo.

Me llevó hacia su cama sin romper el beso y me empujó sobre ella para luego colocarse sobre mí, casi pude reír por eso, es tan típico de Julchen querer dominar todo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello para besar su cuello, lo hacía con algo de timidez, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y estar con ella me ponía algo nervioso. - Julchen...

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

- Ja******* - dijo con seguridad.

Dejé escapar una sonrisa y volví a besarla mientras ella se deshacía de mi ropa. Acariciaba mi piel con una delicadeza que jamás pensé que ella tuviera. Interrumpí el beso para quitarle la blusa y pude notar que tenía algunas cicatrices en su torso, cicatrices de guerra. Julchen de verdad era fuerte y la admiraba tanto por eso...

Se dio cuenta de que me estaba fijando en sus cicatrices y volteó la mirada ligeramente sonrojada - No las mires...

- No tienen nada de malo, solo demuestran lo valiente que has sido...

- Ya no valen nada... - me dio la espalda diciendo eso en voz baja.

- No digas eso... - noté una larga y fina cicatriz en su espalda y me acerqué un poco a ella - Nada de lo que hiciste fue en vano... Y estas cicatrices lo demuestran... - acaricié aquella cicatriz y luego deposité un beso sobre ella, sentí como Julchen se estremecía y luego se acostaba a mi lado.

- Te dejaré estar arriba solo porque soy asombrosa kesesese~ - me sonrió dulcemente y luego me hizo señas de que tomara mi lugar sobre su cuerpo y eso hice.

Besé su cuello de nuevo, esta vez con más confianza mientras terminaba de desnudarla completamente. Llevé mi mano a uno de sus pechos masajeando con cuidado, escuché como dejaba escapar algunos suspiros y luego ella llevaba sus manos hacia mi bóxer deshaciéndose de él.

- Roderich... - me llamó con voz algo ronca.

- Dime.

- Hazlo de una vez... - me pidió.

Sin dudarlo llevé dos dedos hacia su entrada para comenzar a prepararla, lanzaba pequeños gemidos a medida que comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y finalmente reemplacé los dedos por mi miembro que ya pedía a gritos atención.

Me movía a un ritmo moderado dentro de ella para no hacerle daño, mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo queriendo guardar ese momento en mi memoria por siempre. La miré debajo de mí mientras la hacía mía, estaba sonrojada y se veía tan delicada...

- Rod... - gimió. Me costaba creer que era la misma Julchen que me sometió tantas veces en batallas.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, rasguñándola, mientras yo aceleraba el ritmo de mis estocadas. Besé sus pechos, cuello, labios, mejillas... Todo lo que pudiera. La necesitaba tanto en ese momento...

- Jul... - suspiré al mismo tiempo que me corría en su interior.

Salí lentamente de ella tumbándome a su lado y abrazándola. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad. La abracé más fuerte, como si eso fuera a asegurarme que al día siguiente iba a despertar allí, entre mis brazos, sonriendo burlona y haciendo planes para molestarme mientras toco el piano.

- Ich liebe dich, Roderich... - la escuché decir. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, noté como se quedó dormida, se veía tan tranquila.

Algunas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron mis mejillas antes de quedarme dormido también.

~ · ~

Me desperté algo confundido, estaba desnudo y en una cama que no era la mía, pero en seguida recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior...

Miré a mi lado, la cama estaba vacía. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Me aferré a las sábanas y comencé a llorar, ella no estaba allí.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - escuché que decía una voz familiar - Sigo aquí, señorito... Para joderte como siempre.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba Julchen, traía puesta solo mi camisa y estaba algo despeinada. Sonreí aliviado y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla. Nadie en el mundo pudo haberse sentido más feliz que yo en ese momento.

- Jamás vuelvas a levantarte antes que yo... - le dije bromeando.

- Eso suena como si planearas dormir conmigo seguido - dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

- Eso sería, como tú dirías, asombroso.

Me sonrió dulcemente, sabía que estaba algo triste por la disolución, pero se veía optimista. Prusia volvería, más fuerte que antes. No lo dudo.

* * *

* Austria

** Hola

*** Alemania

**** Gracias

***** Prusia

****** Te amo

******* Sí


End file.
